The present invention relates to electric circuit breakers in general and particularly to the movable contact arm used in such circuit breakers. A circuit breaker of the type to which the present invention is directed is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,822 issued on July 12, 1966 to W. I. Stephenson, Jr. and E. J. Walker, entitled "Circuit Breaker with Improved Armature Adjustment Means and Armature Pivot Means" and assigned to the assignee hereof; and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,587 issued to W. A. Huggins on June 30, 1970, entitled "Circuit Breaker Hold Open Latch Release Means" and assigned to the assignee hereof. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,878.
Circuit breakers of this type commonly include a plurality of movable contact arm assemblies. Each such assembly is comprised of a contact carrier and a contact arm that is pivotally supported on the contact carrier. The movable contact of the circuit breaker is supported on and moved by the contact arm.
Usually, the contact arm is forged from a costly conductive metal, like copper. It would be desirable to substitute a less costly contact arm. Furthermore, it would be desirable to improve the manner in which the contact arm is attached to the contact carrier.